Deine Vergangenheit ist meine Schuld!
by Mandy Rosalie
Summary: Ich bin Schuld an deiner Vergangenheit und ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Ich kam eigendlich gut damit klar. Aber jetzt, wo du wieder im mein Leben getretten bist, nakt es wieder an mir. Danke Zeit der Rumtreiber, Kommi erwünscht.
1. Trailer

Schwarzer Bildschirm. Es erscheint silberne Schrift

Was, wenn die Zeit, die du verdrängen wolltest, dich einholt?

Man sieht zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen in der Halle stehen.  
Sie sehen sich überrascht an,  
„Ihr?"

Lily steht vor Remus und hält ihn ein Brief entgehen.  
„Hier, den soll ich dir geben"

Und du dich ihr stellen musst?

Ein blondes Mädchen sitzt auf einer Schaukel und der Wind weht durch ihr Haar  
„Es tut mir Leid"

Sirius schreit das blondhaarige Mädchen an:  
„Was hat Remus dir getan, Jana?!"  
Das Mädchen: „Alles" Sie dreht sich um und lässt Sirius stehen

Du es aber nicht schaffst?

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge steht an Fenster und schaut hinaus.  
„Ich habe heute noch manchmal Albträume von damals und bei Vollmond kann ich erstrecht nicht schlafen, da denke ich nur an dich."

Man sieht drei Kinder die fröhlich miteinander spielen.  
„Du bist dran mit fangen!"

Wenn du die Zeit zurückdrehen willst, du aber nicht kannst?

Das blonde Mädchen Jana und der schwarzhaarige Junge gehen über die Wiese.  
Jana: „Ich wünschte es wäre nie passiert"  
Der Junge: „Das wünsche ich mir auch"

Jana steht vor Remus und sieht in böse an.  
Jana: „Lass mich in Ruhe oder ich verrate der ganzen Schule dein Geheimnis!"

Was, wenn du dir die Schuld an allem gibst?

Remus rennt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu.  
„Lionel, hast du Jana gesehen?"

Es erscheinen drei Kinder, sie hocken über einem Loch.  
„Wir wollen immer Freunde bleiben?" sagte jemand und sie warfen alle etwas in das Loch´(ähm, das würd ich irgendwie anders formulieren)

Und sie dich langsam Zerfrisst?

Jana steht vor Remus und gibt ihm einen Wangenkuss  
„Doch das ist es und du weißt es genau!"

Sirius, James, Remus, Lily und der schwarzhaarige Junge Lionel rennen hastig über eine Wiese

Man sieht drei Kinder, sie stehen vor einem Wald.  
Das Mädchen: „Hey kommst schon und seid keine Angsthasen"

Aber du Freunde hast, die dir helfen wollen?

Remus schreit Jana an.  
„Nein, das stimmt nicht das ist nicht wahr!"  
Jana: „Doch Remus!"

Sirius, James und Lionel sitzen am Gryffindoretisch  
James: „Sie hätte besser nach Slytherin gepasst!"

Du dich aber dagegen weigerst, aus Angst?

Es folgen schnell Bilder, James mit Lily, ein verwirrter Sirius, ein paar lachende Mädchen, Lionel der neben James und Sirius steht, Remus und Lionel, eine lächelnde Jana, Jana in Remus Armen und dann  
ist alles schwarz.

„Weil deine Vergangenheit meine Schuld ist!"


	2. Prolog

_So hier ist der nächste Teil meiner FF. Aber es ist noch nicht das erste Kapitel, das kommt erst etwas später._

Prolog:

Die Nacht war klar und man sah die Sterne, die schon am Himmel glitzerten. Es fegte ein Wind über die Bäume am Waldrand und der Vollmond tauchte die kleine Stadt in ein helles Licht.

„Hey kommt schon und seid keine Angsthasen", flüsterte eine Mädchenstimme nahe dem Wald.

„Wir sind keine Angsthasen, Stimmts Remus?", sagte eine Jungenstimme und trat einen Schritt vor, trat somit neben das Mädchen und schaute in den dunklen Wald.

„Meine Mutter hat mir aber verboten in den Wald zu gehen, da soll es Werwölfe geben!", meinte ein zweiter Junge der hinter den beiden anderen stand. Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Das ist nur ein Gerücht, Angsthase.", sagte sie.

„Ich bin kein Angsthase, ich will nur keinem Werwolf begegnen.", verteidigte sich Remus und sah mit einem unguten Gefühl in den Wald.

„Ich habe das aber auch gehört.", meinte der andere Junge und sah immer noch wie gebannt in den Wald. Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und stapfte in den dunklen Wald hinein.

„Bibi komm zurück!" riefen beide Jungs dem Mädchen hinterher, aber sie kam nicht sondern verschwand im dunklen. Beide sahen sich an und rannten ihr dann hinterher. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie das Mädchen eingeholt.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so weglaufen!", tadelte der Junge Bibi. Bibi warf ihm einen komischen blick zu.

„Du solltest lieber auf unseren kleinen aufpassen Lionel, der macht sich sonst noch in die Hose!", meinte Bibi und grinste Remus an.

„Das ist nicht war!", sagte er und sah sie böse an. Aber Bibi lächelte nur und wuschelte durch sein Haar.

„Das war doch nur ein Scherz!", meinte sie zu ihm und sie merkten nicht dass sie immer weiter in den Wald hinein liefen,

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" fragte Remus nach einer Weile, als es noch dunkler wurde und man nicht mal mehr den Mond durch die dicken Baumkronen sah.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung und Bibi hat bestimmt keine Landkarte mit!", meinte Lionel und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

„Sei doch nicht gleich so sarkastisch, wir finden hier schon wieder raus!", meinte Bibi aufmunternd und hoffte insgeheim dass sie Recht hatte. Langsam bekam sie Angst, aber das wollte sie de Jungs nicht zeigen, die würden sie dann damit aufziehen und es ihr bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase reiben.

„Ich glaube wir müssen da lang!", meldete sich Remus zu Wort und zeigt in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Die andern beiden nickten einstimmig zu.

„Kommt lasst uns an die Hand nehmen, damit wir nicht verloren gehen.", sagte Lionel und nahm Bibis und Remus Hand. Remus fing etwas an zu Zittern.

„Remus, du zittert ja!", stellte Lionel erschrocken fest und sah den kleinern, der ängstlich an seiner Hand hing, an. Obwohl alle drei im gleichen alter waren, war Remus der jüngste und kleinste.

„Auch wenn ihr mich jetzt für einen Angsthasen haltet, ich habe Angst!", fiepste er und hielt sich noch fester an Lionel fest, als würde er Angst haben das er sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen würde.

„Nein, wir halten dich nicht für einen Angsthasen.", meinte Bibi und sah sich suchen nach dem verursachen eines Geräusches um.

„Aber du hast vorhin........."

„Musst du immer auf das hören was ich sage, wenn ich sage spring aus dem Fenster, machst du das dann auch?", unterbrach Bibi Remus, sie wusste was sie vorhin gesagt hatte und sie bereute es jetzt schon, das gesagt zu haben.

„Nein.", kam es ängstlich von Remus und er schaute nach unter auf den Boden.

„Leute ihr könnt euch weiter streiten wenn wir aus dem Wald raus sind.", sagte Lionel als ältester.

„Ähm......du Lionel ich glaube hier sind wir schon mal vorbei gekommen.", sagte Bibi und zog ihm am Arm.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Lionel wissen, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, denn in diesem Wald sah alles gleich aus.

„Na weil da das Stück Stoff hängt wo ich vorhin mit meinem Umhang hängen geblieben bin.", meinte Bibi und zeigt auf ein stück Stoff das an einem Busch hing.

„Soll das heißen, dass wir im Kreis gelaufen sind?", fragte Remus „Hier kommen wir nicht mehr raus!"

„Ach red nicht so ein dummes Zeug Remus, wir kommen hier heil wieder raus, Versprochen!", sagte Lionel und lächelte Remus aufmunternd zu. Er nickte und schien etwas erleichtert zu sein. Sie hörten ein lautes rascheln hinter ihnen und drehten sich schnell um. Sie nahmen ein knurren wahr. Remus und Bibi klammerten sich noch mehr an Lionel fest und sie liefen langsam rückwärts. Das rascheln kam immer näher und aus dem Gebüsch schlich ein Werwolf auf die drei zu. Bibi stockte der Atem, also war es doch wahr, es gab Werwölfe in diesem Wald.

„Lauft, SCHNELL!", rief Lionel und alle drei rannten los. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte, die Äste von den Gebüschen und die Blätter schlugen ihnen in die Gesichter. Aber das war ihnen egal. Sie rannten so schnell, das sie nicht hinsahen wo sie hinliefen und Remus über eine herausragende Baumwurzel stolperte und hinfiel.

„REMUS", schalte es durch den Wald.


	3. Vergangenheit

Kapitel 1. Vergangenheit 

Remus schreckte auf, schon wieder hatte er diesen Albtraum. Seit Anfang der Sommerferien verfolgte er ihn. Jede Nacht der gleiche, hatte das eine bestimmte Bedeutung? Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Scheibe den Zugabteils und schloss erneut die Augen. Die Kälte die seinen Kopf durch dran, tat ihn gut. Was war in letzter Zeit mit ihm los? Hatte er etwas mit dem Traum zu tun? Nein, eigentlich war es ja kein Traum, es war wirklich passiert. Aber es lag schon fast 10 Jahre zurück und warum kam jetzt diese Erinnerungen wieder. Remus hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nach zu denken, denn die Abteiltür ging auf und ein schwarzhaariger Junge in Remus Alter kam herein. Er lies sich gegen über von Remus nieder.

„Geht es dir gut Moony?", fragte er und sah Remus eindringlich an. Der Angesprochene nickte und sah seinen Freund an.

„Mir geht es gut!", log er etwas, er wollte Sirius nicht mit irgendwelchen sinnlosen Dingen voll labern.

„Wie waren deine Sommerferien?", wechselte Remus gekonnt das Thema. Sirius verzog leicht das Gesicht. Remus wusste, dass es Sirius sich nicht besonders gut mit seinem Eltern verstand und seine Sommerferien immer die Hölle auf Erden für ihn waren. Was wahrscheinlich daran lang das er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen ist, wie es seine Eltern es von ihm erwartet hatten.

„Sag mal weißt du eigentlich wo James ist?" Er ging nicht weiter auf die von Remus gestellte Frage ein.

„Nein, habe ich nicht!", sagte Remus. Sofort sprang Sirius auf, packte Remus am Arm und zog ihm aus dem Abteil.

„Dann werden wir ihn dann suchen gehen!", grinste Sirius. Er zog jede Abteiltür auf und kuckte hinein, ob sich James Potter darin befand. Aber sie hatten kein großes Glück, den einzigen den sie fanden war Peter Pettigrew. Der vierte im Bunde, zusammen stellen sie immer ganz Hogwarts auf den Kopf und spielen anderen Schülern, meistens sind es Slytherins Streiche. Sie hatten den ganzen Zug, nach James durchgeschaut, außer denen wo Peter ihnen bestädigt hatten, das er sich nicht darin befand. Es war nur noch ein Abteil übrig. Mit einem Ruck hatte Sirius das Abteil auf.

„Ach komm schon Evans, nur ein Date." So fanden sie ihren Freund James auf Knien vor der rothaarigen Lily Evans.

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Nein!", sagte Lily uninteressant und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Warum, was passt dir nicht an mir?", wollte er wissen und rutschte weiter am Boden vor ihr rum. Sirius, Remus und Peter grinsten über das ganze Gesicht. Es war nicht das erste mal das James versucht, ein Date mit der hübschen Lily zu bekommen, aber sie hatte ihn immer wieder einen Korb gegeben.

„Es wäre besser wenn ich sagen würde was mir an dir passt, da wären wir wesendlich schneller fertig. Nämlich nichts?" Mit diesem Worten stand sie auf und quetsche sich an Sirius und Co. vorbei und verschwand. Erst jetzt bemerkte James seine Freund.

„Hey Jungs!", sagte er niedergeschlagen, stand auf und lies sich auf den Sitz nieder. Immer wenn Lily ihn einen Korb gegeben hatte, war er niedergeschlagen. Die andern drei taten es ihm gleich und ließen sich auch im Abteil nieder.

„Ach komm schon Krone, es gibt noch andere Fisch im Teich.", gab Sirius von sich. James schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich will aber keinen Fisch, ich will Evans.", murmelte James und starrte Löcher auf den Boden.

„Was Sirius meinte, auch andere Mütter haben hübsche Töchter. Und wie wäre es wenn du sie beim nächsten mal mit Lily ansprechen würdest und nicht mit Evans, würdest du schon mal Fortschritte machen.!", meinte Remus. James grummelte, aber sagte nichts dazu.

„Wist ihr , vorhin habe ich ein heiße Mädchen gesehen. Sie muss neu sein!", sagte Sirius auf einmal. Aber niemand achtete auf ihn, denn es war nix neues bei Sirius da er der Mädchenschwarm der Schule ist. Er brachte nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen und schon hatte er jede.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie in Hogmeate an und alle vier Rumtreiber stiegeb gut gelaunt aus. James hatte sich wieder beruhigt und den Korb den Lily ihm gegeben hatte schon wieder vergessen, wie all die andern davor.

„Los wir suchen uns eine Kutsche, ich habe Hunger!", grinste Sirius. Das war wieder typisch Sirius, wenn es mal nicht um Frauen oder Mädchen ging, dann ging es immer um das Essen. Schnell rannten James, Sirius und Peter durch den kleinen Bahnhof zu den Kutschen. Remus konnte nur grinsen und quetsche sich durch die Schar Erstklässler die auf Hagrid zustürmten, er kam nicht so schnell voran wie die andern drei. Bei einem erneut versuch einen Erstklassler auf dem Wege zu gehen, stieß er gegen einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen und riss ihn somit von den Füßen.

„Entschuldigung!", meinte der schwarzhaarige und rappelte wieder auf.

„Nein, es ist meine Schuld gewesen!", entgegnete Remus. Der unbekannte grinste.

„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir beide nicht aufgepasst haben, okay?", fragte er, Remus nickte. „Okay"

„Also, ich glaube wir sehen uns noch.", meinte er und verschwand in der Menge. Remus sah ihn hinterher, an irgendjemanden erinnerte ihn dieser schwarzhaarige, aber er kam nicht an wenn.

„Moony!?" Wurde er durch die Stimme von Sirius aus dem Gedanken gerissen. Moony schreckte auf und sah den Urheber des Schreien auf. Schnell ging er zu seinen Freunden und der schwarzhaarige Junge war schon wieder vergessen.

Die Kutsch mit den Rumtreibern war eine der ersten die in Hogwarts ankamen. Alle vier sprangen raus und eilten in die Große Halle, um sich die besten Plätze für die Hausauswahl zu sichern. So warteten sie das die Hausauswahl begann, was aber als länger als erwartet bewies. Sirius Magen hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit mindestens 5 mal zu Wort gemeldet, war die andern nicht wunderte weil Sirius konnte immer nur essen. Die Große Halle füllte sich langsam aber sicher.

„Willkommen in einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts.", begann Dumbledore zu sprechen und damit begann auch die Hausauswahl. Die Türen der Großen Halle gingen auf und Professor McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindore, trat ein, gefolgt von einer Scharr nervösen Erstklässlern ein. Mit ihnen traten auch der Junge, den Remus vorhin über den Haufen gerannt hatte. Bei ihm war ein blondes Mädchen.

„Da ist sie!", sagte Sirius stieß Remus in die Seite, anscheinend hatte er seinen hungrigen Magen total vergessen.

„Michelle Adams", rief Prof McGonagall und begann mit der Auswahl der Häuser. Aber die Rumtreiber achteten nicht mehr auf die Auswahl sondern achteten nur noch auf die zwei Teenager. Sie kicherten miteinander. Remus versuchte sich die ganze zeit während der Auswahl daran zu erinnern woher er die beiden neuen schon einmal gesehen hatte, wo her er sie kannte, aber er kam einfach nicht drauf, auch mit der größten mühe nicht.

„Wie ihr sicher schon mitbekommen hat, haben wir dieses Jahr noch zwei weitere Neuzugänge. Sie werden sich sicher selber vorstellen wollen, wenn sie in die Häuser eingeteilt sind.", sprach Dumbledore erneut.

„Lionel Dougrey"; rief die Stellvertretente Schulleiterin. Remus saß bei der Ernennung dieses Namen wie ein Stein da, seine Gedanken setzten aus und er starrte nur noch Lionel an. Er hatte auch nicht richtig realisiert das er ein Gryffindore wurde. James stieß ihn in die Seite und holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Wir haben einen neuen.", sagte er freudestrahlend und sah nun das Mädchen Gespannt an. Aber Remus schwirrte nur noch eine Frage im Kopf herum. ‚Sollte sie es wirklich sein?'

„Bibijana Lynokey"


	4. Das Treffen

_**Kapitel 02. das Treffen **_

Sie war es wirklich. In Remus Kopf schwirrten so viel Gedanken herum, aber er wusste nicht wirklich was er denken sollte. Wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Klatschen riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Der Urheber war Sirius der wie ein irrer Klatschte. Anscheinend war Bibijana eine Gryffindor geworden.

„Ich muss mich nachher gleich vorstellen.", meinte Sirius und sah ihr hinterher wie sie sich zu Lionel an andern ende des Tisches platz nahm. Sie sah so unbeschwert und glücklich aus. Das freute Remus. Aber irgendwie hatte er keinen Hunger mehr, er wusste auch nicht woran es lang. Er schob den Teller weg und lehnte sich zurück.

„Willst du etwa nicht?", fragte Sirius und zeigte auf Remus Teller. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Was Sirius dazu veranlasste sich den Teller zu schnappen und alles auf seinen rüber zu schaufeln. Remus Gedanken erfassten ihn wieder und er war von der realen Welt nicht mehr zu erreichen.

Es war ein warmer Sommertag und auf der kleinem Spielplatz in dem kleinem Dorf Greenshire spielten die Kinder ausgelassen. Ein kleines blondes Mädchen und zwei Jungen rannten auf der Wiese herum.

„Los Lionel du bist dran!", sagte der blonde Junge und tippte den schwarzhaarigen an und rannte weg. Lionel blieb stehen und rannte den Mädchen hinterher und versuchte sie zu fangen, was ihn aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Dann lies er von ihr ab und rannte dem blonden Jungen der ihn vorher getippt hatte hinterher. Ihn konnte er leichter fangen als das Mädchen.

„Warte Remi, lass uns erst mal verschnaufen, ich kann nicht mehr.", sagte Lionel und schnappte nach Luft. Als er einiger maßen wieder bei Luft war.

„Wo ist eigentlich Bibi?" fragte er wieder, Remus zeigte auf das Klettergerüst.

„Sie geht ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach Schaukeln.", grinste er, auch Lionel lächelte. Auf einer der beiden Schaukeln saß das blonde Mädchen. Ihre blonden Haaren schwankten immer hin und her. Bibi war nur sehr schwer von der Schaukel weg zu denken, am liebsten würde sie Tag und Nacht nur schaukeln.

„Komm wir gehen etwas klettern!", schlug Remus vor und rannte auf das Gerüst zu., dicht gefolgt von Lionel.

„Wer als erstes oben ist!", forderte Lionel Remus heraus, wer als erstes das Klettergerüst hoch geklettert war. Beide taten ihr bestes, aber es war einfach nicht Lionel Glückstag und Remus war als erstes oben. Als auch Lionel endlich oben angelangt war, hörten beide ein wütendes Geschrei.

„Bibijana ich will jetzt schaukeln, also runter." Beide setzen sich so das sie nicht runterfallen konnten und alles sahen. Unten neben der Schaukel von Bibi, stand ein Mädchen mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren. Lucy Greene. Sie war ein verzogenes kleinen Mädchen, das alles bekam was sie nur wollte und jetzt wollte sie schaukeln. Remus und Lionel grinsten, sie wussten das Bibi die Schaukel nicht räumen würde solange sie nicht genug hatte und schon gar nicht für Lucy.

„Nein", sagte sie knapp und schaukelte gemütlich weiter.

„Ich will jetzt aber.", sagte Lucy erneut und trat mit den Fuß in den Sand.

„Und ich will jetzt nicht runter, frag doch Cora.", meinte Bibi und schwank zurück und wieder vor.

„Ich will aber mir Cora schaukeln.", erwiderte Lucy, schnappte sich die Schaukel und rüttelte sie bis Bibi, endlich runter war.

„Hey lass das", beschwerte sich Bibi, aber sie lies die Schaukel nicht los. Schnell kletterten Remus und Lionel das Gerüst runter und kamen ihrer Freundin zu Hilfe.

„Hey Lucy, lass Bibi schaukeln, sie ist noch nicht so lange darauf. Cora ist schon fiel länger.", meinte Lionel zu ihr und nahm Lucy die Schaukel aus der Hand und gab sie wieder Bibi.

„Ich will aber mit Cora zusammen schaukeln.", wiederholte die schwarzhaarige.

„Da musst du wohl oder übel warten bis Bibi fertig ist oder du schmeißt Cora von der Schaukel.", meinte Lionel weiter. Lucy sah ihn böse an., dann dreht sie sich um und ging davon

„Remus, Remus!" Jemand fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor Remus Gesicht herum und holte ihn aus seinen Erinnerung zurück, Sirius.

„Erde an Moody" Er schreckte auf und sah in an.

„Ja!", meinte er und sah sich in der Großen Halle um, sie war schon fast leer.

„Komm, wir gehen ich will mich den neuen vorstellen!", grinste er und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Die andern folgten ihnen. Als sie aus der halle traten sahen sie Bibijana und Lionel, die da mit Lily Evans standen. Mit großen Schritten gingen James und Sirius auf sie z, Remus lief langsam hinter ihnen her. Er wusste nicht wie er sich ihnen gegenüber jetzt verhalten sollte. Es war so viel geschehen.

„Hey, willkommen in Hogwarts!", begrüßte James sie freudestrahlend, was Lily veranlasste mit den Augen zu rollen. Bibijana und Lionel lächelten. Sie fanden das anscheinend sehr lustig.

„Dürfen wir uns vorstellen! Ich bin James Potter, das sind Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin.", stellte James sie eine nach dem andern vor und bei der Erwähnung von Remus Namen, verschwand Bibijanas Lächeln sofort. Sie starrte Remus an und wie es schien Erinnerte sie sich an etwas.

„Hey Bibijana! Kann ich Bibi zu dir sagen?", fragte Sirius sie mit einem verführrerischen Blick, der aber bei ihr anscheinend nicht zu wirken schien.

„Wag er einmal mich Bibi zu nennen und du wirst dir wünschen du wärst nie geboren", sagte sie mit einem tödlichen Blick zu ihm. Was Sirius aber nicht beeindrucken lies. Er liebte solcher Mädchen die nicht gleich auf seinem Blick reinfielen und um ihre Gunst kämpfen mussten.

„Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein, fragte er mit einem weiterem Lächeln. Aber Bibijana lies sich nicht beeindrucken.

„Nein, nur ein gut gemeinter Rat.", sagte sie, drehte sich zu Lily rum und meinte „Ich will gehen" Lily nickte und ging mit ihr die Treppe hoch. Lionel blieb noch bei den andern stehen und sah Remus an.

„Lionel kommst du?", rief Bibijana ihm zu. Lionel kehrte aus seiner Traumwelt wieder.

„Ja, Jana ich komme.", rief er zurück, wandte sich aber noch mal an James und Co. „Entschuldigt sie etwas übermüdet. Wir sehen uns noch.", meinte er mit einem lächeln und rannt den Mädchen hinterher die Treppe hoch.


	5. der neue Tag

_**Kapitel 3: Der neue Tag**_

„Was hat sie nur?", fragte Sirius und sah ihr hinterher. Remus lies die Schultern hängen und sagte nichts zu dem Verhalten von Bibijana. Was war mit ihr los?

„Hey Moony, es sah so aus als würde diese Bibijana dich kennen! Kennst du sie?", fragte Peter an ihn gewand. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gab keine Antwort, er wollte mit niemanden darüber reden und schon gar nicht mit Peter. Er musste selber erst mal wissen was los war und dann konnte er es seinen Freunden erzählen. Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sprachen die Jungs über die zwei neuen, nur Remus hielt sich da raus. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, saß Lionel auf der Fensterbank, schaute auf den Verbotenen Wald hinunter und als die Jungs eintraten, sprang er auf und ging auf die Rumtreiber zu.

„Hey Lionel!", grüßte James.

„Ich wollte mich noch mal für die Unhöflichkeit vom Jana entschuldigen.", meinte er, aber Sirius winkte ab. „Ach ist schon gut"

„Wo sind den eigentlich Lily und Bibijana?"

„Du hältst es wohl nicht lange ohne deine süße aus, neckte Sirius seinen besten Freund. Lionel wusste nicht so richtig was er denken sollte und sah die beiden etwas komisch an, was Sirius noch mehr zum lachen brachte.

„Also Lionel, kuck mal, James ist seit der dritten Klasse in unsere gute Lily verliebt, aber sie zeigt ihm immer die kalte Schulter.", erklärte er ihm.

„Wo wir gerade bei Lily sind, sie hat gesagt das ich bei euch mit im Schlafsaal schlafe.", meinte Lionel.

„Echt, super. Na komm mal mit, wir zeigen dir alles!" Sirius machte Freudensprünge und führte Lionel in ihren Schlafsaal. Remus blieb im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er mit der Situation nicht zurecht kam. Er wusste nicht wie er sich gegenüber den zweien verhalten sollte. Und er wusste auch nicht was er machen sollte.

Als die Rumtreiber an nächsten Morgen mit Lionel die Treppe runterstiegen, kamen auch Lily und Jana ihnen entgegen.

„Hi, guten Morgen!", grüßte Remus sie, er hatte beschlossen sich den beiden gegenüber nett und freundlich zu verhalten und sich nicht's anmerken zu lassen, vielleicht konnten die drei noch einen Neuanfang machen. Er wusste sie konnten nicht da weiter machen wo sie aufgehört hatten.

„Was willst du, verschwinde Freak.", meinte Jana und ging ohne den andern einen Blick zu würdigen aus dem Raum. Remus sah ihr traurig hinterher.

Als Jana aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum war, rannte sie los durch die Gänge, nicht wissend wohin und ehrlich gesagt wollte sie es auch gar nicht wissen. Sie rannte zum Schlosstor und hinaus in die Freiheit. Am liebsten würde sie ganz weit weg rennen und nie wieder zurück kommen. Sie kam an einen großen Stein an und lies sich hinter dem Stein nieder, damit sie niemand sehen konnte. Jana fing an zu weinen, sie konnte nicht mehr aufhören, die Tränen liefen einfach weiter über die Wangen.

Warum musste das ausgerechnet ihr passieren, war das damals nicht schon strafe genug? Nein jetzt musste es wieder passieren, warum tauchte er wieder auf, und warum gerade jetzt. Jana hatte gerade ihr leben wieder in den Griff bekommen, da gerät es wieder aus den Fugen. Jetzt nagt die Vergangenheit wieder an ihr, wie ein Hamster an einem Stück Brot.

„Jana! Jana!", rief eine Stimme nach ihr, es war Lionel, der einzige der verstand, was sie durchmachte.

„Ich bin hier!" , sagte sie leise, aber Lionel hörte sie, und sie wusste auch das er alleine war. Sie wollte niemanden sehen und schon gar nicht ihn. Lionel schaute hinter den Stein und fand seine beste Freundin weinend vor. Er lies sich neben ihr nieder und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Scccccccccccchhhhhhh…………..", meinte er zu ihr und streichelte ihren Kopf.

„Warum Lionel, warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Bibi.", gab er zu Antwort, Jana setzte sich auf und sah ihn an.

„Ich will nicht zurück , ich will ihn nicht sehen, denn dann kommt alles wieder hoch.", meinte sie zu ihm und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. Dass sie sich immer noch für alles die Schuld gab sagte sie ihm nicht, denn sie kannte Lionel zu gut, er würde sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen und das wollte sie ihm nicht antun.

„Ich kenn das, als ich ihn gesehen habe, habe ich auch als erstes einen Schock bekommen, aber er war es und Bibi wir können das nicht ändern. Meinst du das du das schaffst?", fragte Lionel, Jana nickte, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie das wirklich schaffte, sie musste es einfach und wann es bedeutete das sie ihm aus dem weg ging und er sie dann hassen würde, aber damit musste sie Leben genau wie mit der Schuld und mit der wurde sie bis jetzt nicht fertig.

Beide gingen über die Wiese zurück zu dem Schloss, beide wussten das sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Frühstück kommen würden, aber sie würden auch ganz sicher nichts runter bekommen, so wie sie sich fühlten.

„Ich wünschte es wäre nie passiert!", meinte Jana und sah auf den Boden.

„Das wünschte ich auch, aber wir können die Zeit nicht zurück drehen.", sagte er zu ihr. Jana sah ihn an.

„Warum nicht, wir können zaubern, da können wir auch die verdammte Zeit zurückdrehen.", rief sie fast laut und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Lionel lies die Schultern hängen und seufzte.

„Bibi wir haben schon einmal darüber gesprochen, das ist gefährlich und es ist verboten und wir haben dazu auch kein recht, niemand hat das, auch nicht bei so einem Fall.", versuchte er es ihr noch mal zu erklären, wie er es schon einmal getan hat.

„Gefährlich und verboten, das hat uns damals doch auch nicht aufgehalten, oder?", gab sie als Gegenargument und versuchte ihren Freund zu überzeugen.

„Nein, aber du hast gesehen was dabei rausgekommen ist Bibi." Jana musste sich geschlagen geben, sie wusste dass er Recht hatte und das hasste sie in solchen Momenten. Aber das wollte sie nicht zugeben, zumindest in diesem Fall nicht.

„Nenn mich nicht Bibi!", meinte sie nur kleinlaut und das war das Zeichen für Lionel das er gewonnen hatte und das Thema vom Tisch war. Bibi durfte sie keiner nennen, niemand außer er und in guten Momenten Lionel und das war ein schlechter Moment.


End file.
